


Red door on the left

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami is a lecturer, Collage, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Kissing, Korra is a mess, Korra is a researcher, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Asami/Mako - Freeform, Past Korra/Mako - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With a Dash of Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Korra has just been hired to be a researcher but she was not expecting her research partner Asami to be so hot or to be as into her as she is.(On hold not abandoned)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	1. Hired

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hella of wild gay dream I had and since I finished Korra last week, I thought this would work. I have ideas for other chapters which will definitely be a higher rate and to include more characters. If you think it is going to be a fluffly relationship you are sorely wrong. I've aged them up because one student/teacher at any level is just wrong for me since I'm heading that direction career wise and I know a good few married lecturers that work together. It's quite cute really. Comment if you want me to continue.

Korra had been to this college before. At least now she was not in crippling debt, living with her parents and most of her spare time in the ring for the sake of some money for lunch. Now she’s half slouched at the main reception waiting for the department head to come and show her around. She had gotten hired as a researcher; the pay might be terrible but she did not need to be beaten up to pay rent.

A brown-haired woman with glasses appeared beside her. “Hello, I’m Zhu Li Moon, assistant head of department. Varrick was busy so I will be showing you around.” Korra could hear a hint of irritation in her voice like it wasn’t the first time this has happened.

“Lead the way.”

The hallways were quiet enough as they walked around so Korra looked around as Zhu Li explained how things worked around the college. She didn’t bother listening because she knew her way around. Down another hall Korra heard a lecture going on. Zhu Li stopped outside that door before entering, Korra peaked her head into the room and caught a glance at the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Her eyes were drawn from her silky black hair to her piercing bright green eyes which where looking right at her. Korra blushed and waved.

The woman smiled and looked back to Zhu Li. “Hello Zhu Li. Care to liven up my lecture?” She gestured at the students, half of which where is some stage of falling asleep.

“I’d like to introduce your research partner when you are finished here of course, Asami.”

“Well I am pretty much finished the lesson today. That is unless you want to do more work,” she asked. The class only replied with grumbles or a sharp no. “Fine we are finished. Remember to read the tutorial notes for Friday. I’m looking at you Opel "

The class filed out past Korra and Zhu Li as they walked into the room. Asami reached out and shook Korra’s hand. “Asami Sato.”

“Korra.” She tried not to giggle but still did. Asami smirked a little. “It’s great to be um here. I can’t wait to work with you.”

“Well seeing as you two are introduced, I’ll get heading on. I doubt that Varrick has done any work since I left the office. Can you show Korra your office and research space?” Zhu Li waved goodbye and left the two women alone.

“My office is just downstairs next to the coffee shop. You’ll get your own desk. It might be small but it’s the best spot at break time if you want to beat the rush.” Korra laughed, things hadn’t changed that much then as she remembered back to when she was a student and how cramped all the coffee shops would be during the mid-morning break. She explained to Asami she had been a student here a few years ago which mildly surprised Asami.

“We probably missed out on meeting each other by a year or two,” she exclaimed as they walked down the stairwell. “I’d say we would have been friends.”

“I don’t know about that. I was in a way different place back then even now I try not look back on it. At least I never got arrested though. Bolin did but that was a different story.”

“Bolin? Bolin as in the one with the fire ferret problem?”

“Yes, that’s the one. You know him?”

“Yeah I had dated his brother.”

“So did I?” Asami turned around and looked at Korra with puzzled look. “I swear I dumped him pretty soon when I realized l preferred girls. He didn’t seem that bothered like he expected it.” Korra felt like she was almost defending herself but was confused when Asami started to laugh.

“Well it just so happens that’s what happened between the two of us as well.”

“How about that. Which door is your office,” Korra asked?

“The red door on the left. Let me unlock it first.” Asami pulled out a set of keys of her handbag and unlocked the door letting Korra go first into the office. She closed the door behind and set her keys down on a messy desk of blueprints, essays and letters. The rest of the room was paint white and had shelfs of books lining the room with just enough space to see out a small window.

Korra noticed an empty desk and a few cleared shelfs close to it. “I’m guessing this is mine, right?” She sat on the edge of the desk which was directly across from Asami’s.

Asami was in a mirrored position to Korra. Her long legs crossed in a way that Korra couldn’t help but let her eyes wander up Asami’s stockings to her tight pencil skirt. The dark-haired woman noticed this too and sat up and walked over to Korra. She stopped barely inches away from Korra.

“I’ve a proposal. Before we get down to this research project which will be hard by the way. Why don’t you come over to my apartment down town for dinner? I want to get to know you better but only if you want to.” Asami whispered the last sentence as Korra was captivated by her bright red lips.

“That sounds great. When where you thinking?”

“Tonight, if you are free. Or which ever night you prefer. I don’t have much of a social life outside of the college.”

“No tonight is great. Totally fine by me,” Korra stumbled through her words not able to think straight.

“Then meet me at the fountain next to the square. I don’t live to far from there. You should head to the department head’s office for a key to the office. I’ve no spares.” Asami moved away from the blushing woman over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper.

“My Number.” She winked and Korra swore that she could feel her heart in her mouth.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed what I wanted to do and some how ended up with this. Like this is an au but I skipped book 1 and half of 2 because they were not on the tv. But it also will help with introducing more charterers later on. It's my birthday on Saturday so I'll post the next chapter then. Be warned it's just pure smut because I'm half way thought writing it and just sex so far. Yes the rating will change.

Evening made the city even more busy and a strong sea breeze blew thought the streets from the bay and docklands. Korra didn’t mind it as she had grown up surrounded by snow. The coming winter in the city would be nothing to winters in the South Pole. She sat down on one of the benches facing the fountain. It was now an over glorified water spurt compared to the original fountain that stood there. At least now no one could pour bubble liquid in and cause a foam storm.

She listened to the sound of water and screaming children running through it before their parents saw. Korra noticed Asami walking across to meet her. She got up and hugged the other woman when she was close enough.

“I didn’t realize you were from the South Pole.” Asami gestured at Korra’s parka jacket which was popular down there compared to the fashion up at the North Pole.

“Didn’t the sparking blue eyes and gorgeous tan skin not give it away?” Korra pouted at Asami before she wrapped her arms around her waist. “I am joking by the way.”

“Nice to know,” Asami laughed. “My place is over in that building over there. I’ve got a great view of the bay and Temple island from up there.

“Sounds nice. Why don’t you be the leading lady and so me the way.” Korra paused and cringed a moment at her flirting skills. It had been a year since she was last in a relationship.

“My pleasure,” purred Asami into Korra’s ear and they set off for the tall high rise half a street away from them.

Asami let Korra in. The apartment was bigger than Korra expected. One wall of the main living room was a large window facing the bay. She could make out the lights from Temple island. The rest of the room was open plan with a small kitchen to her right. But everything was out shadowed by the pillow pit in the center of the space. Each of the pillows were different and lined the pit. In the center was a slightly raised round table that she guessed was for Pai Sho or tea.

“I wasn’t sure what you would eat so I stayed with appetizers. Maybe later we could move onto something a bit more.” Asami brought out a tray of different bowls and plates and set it on the dining table next to the window. “Wine or tea?” she asked.

“Wine sounds nice.” Korra lied thinking it would make her look more mature. She regretted it when she took a drink of the white wine Asami poured for her.

When they finished their food and had enough of taking in the skyline of the city, Asami brought her over to the pillow pit. Korra was tempted to flop down on the soft pillows but settled on sinking into them instead. Asami handed a steaming cup of jasmine tea to Korra before sitting beside her.

“You didn’t seem to like the wine. You are terrible at hiding it with the expressions you pulled.”

“Hey I am not that obvious,” she exclaimed.

“Maybe you are. Tell me more about yourself.”

“Guess there is not much to say. I grew up in the South Pole, moved here for college with my parents because they didn’t trust me. Oddly enough they were right because I ended up spending more time in the ring than studying and totally not chased by Chief Beifong around the city for illegal fights. It’s odd being back in the city but really the rent prices are worse than I was expecting. If I don’t find a new place soon, I’m going to be living off pancakes.”

“So, I don’t introduce you to Lin as you are acquainted already.” Asami was a bit surprised at Korra but definitely suspected she spent time in the gym with the toned muscles she had.

“If you want to scare her sure. How do you know the chief on first names bases?”

“Since you explained yourself, I should explain how I ended up being one of the richest people in the city.”

“Whooh whooh wait, are you serious?” Korra almost spat out her tea.

“Chief Beifong was one of the people who brought down the Equalists movement and my father. He had been helping them. He ruined our family name. I almost lost my job, my home. Everything. My mother would have hated to see everything go down if she was around. I didn’t know half of what went down. Lin saw I wasn’t lying when I told her I didn’t know anything. I might have ended up in prison just for association with my father. We owned half of the major investment buildings before he got involved with the equalists. To pay them off he had signed over whole building to them. Lucky, they lost it all. It took almost a year to get them all back. With Lin backing me everything was restored in my name apart for anything that had been profited on with the movement. I had no problem complying.”

“That’s crazy. I remember hearing about everything on the news. I guess that that’s also why my parents didn’t want me alone in the city. I might fall in the wrong crowd. So, you own this whole building?”

“Yes, the whole building. If you need somewhere, there are at least three empty apartments in this building so just pick which one.”

Korra half stunned in shock sat further into the pillows before pulling Asami down into a crushing hug. The black-haired woman laughed and struggled to get out of Korra’s grasp.

“That is way too much. I can’t let you do that and I really can’t afford a place like this.” Korra was cut off by Asami kissing her neck.

“It not a problem. You would never need to pay rent. If you want to think about it, I can give you time. At least we could be close and it would make it easier with research.”

“This sound super cheesy and I don’t want to offend you but you are sounding a sugar mommy.”

“Well it would benefit you. If you want that?” Asami looked for an answer on Korra’s face.

“But what do you want?”

“You. All of you. Your heart, your presence next to me with long nights in the office. Someone to hold me on the way home on a winter night. Next to me in bed.”

“Yes.” Korra felt breathless. She accepted Asami’s touches. Soft but dominating against her exposed skin. Asami pushed Korra down before crawling onto her lap “Are you sure? We can stop if you want.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

It was enough of a yes for Asami to do exactly that and more on Korra.

  


  



	3. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever questions my life, I am pretty proud of this. I totally had to hide this from my parents and yet I’m now 21. This is my first attempt of wlw and honestly, it’s not the last time for this fic either. I am still thinking of the next chapter so it could be next weekend.

Asami unbuttoned her shirt and unclipped her red bra. Korra reached up and tried to gently cupped Asami’s boobs but she grabbed her wrists and brought them down from her chest, slowly over her stomach and stopping at the waist line of her skirt.

“I need your hand down here not up there. Take your clothes off. I’d hate to ruin them.” Asami moved back to let Korra strip as she got her skirt and stocking off.

Korra stripped as fast as she could, looking up at Asami she noticed that the black-haired woman had no panties on to start with.

They switched positions so that Korra was on top of Asami. She didn’t need to give Korra instruction on what to do because she started to trail sloppy kisses down her body. She grazed past her dusky nipples, only just lightly pressing her lips to them. Korra’s main attention went straight down to the small tuft of dark hair.

“Do you want me to?”

“Don’t just leave me hanging here. Eat me now.”

Asami’s order sent a shiver down Korra’s spine. She shimmied down so that she was right over her entrance and used her hands to part the pubic hair before going down on her. It felt hot and wet at first but Korra got used to it. Roughly, she used her tongue to work her way from Asami’s opening to her clit.

She flicked her tongue across it before she started to suck on it especially on the hood since it made Asami moan out for more. Korra held one of her hands on Asami’s hip to steady herself while she brought the other one to where her mouth was. She pulled back for a moment and stroked Asami’s entrance, getting her fingers wet. When she was satisfied, they were wet enough, she put one into Asami, teasing her.

Asami groaned and stared at Korra. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Korra nodded and went back down on to Asami. It took a minute for Korra to find the right spot in Asami while sucking on her but when she did, she added another. Korra quickly pumped her fingers shallowly into Asami and pressing upward a bit continuously. She started to whimper at the simulation. Her clit throbbing from being sucked and lightly nibbled.

“You’re going to make me cum,” she panted as she shoved herself closer to Korra.

Korra hummed as a reply back but didn’t stop. When Asami started to move around more, Korra used the pad of tongue to add more pressure on her clit while moving it. Asami ceased up for a second before crashing down onto the pillows under her. Korra felt Asami tighten around her fingers and a warm trickle of liquid run down her face and her fingers.

Asami lay there catching her breath as Korra took her fingers out of her. They were dipping with wetness. Korra brought them to her mouth and licked and sucked them clean as she looked down at Asami. She sat up a bit and kissed her before just hugging her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra.

“I made you cum.” Korra grinned as she laughed.

“You certainly did. That was amazing but we aren’t finished yet.”

“Oh?”

“I want to bend you over and fuck you until you are waddling like a penguin otter,” Asami whispered.

“I’d like that.”

The two of them walked over to her bedroom which was nothing more than bookshelves to separate the two spaces.

“No door?”

“I’ve nothing to hide from my fridge.” Asami pointed at the bed. “Get on and make yourself comfortable. I need to get the rest of the stuff.”

Neither of them had put their clothes back on. Korra’s skin pricked up with the coolness of the bedding. She lay back with the mass of pillows behind her and ran her hands down her body. Her nipples perked up now she was away from Asami’s body heat.

Asami walked in strapped into her harness, holding two different dildos. She held them in front of Korra who was lounging on the bed.

“Mr. Prick here is eight inches of silicone that’s not to thick at the base or Mr. Thick is six inches but is more like being fisted. He’s latex by the way in case you are allergic.”

Korra grimed at the thick blue dildo. “I think that one is too big for me. I haven’t that much experience. I’ve only ever had two boyfriends and one was when I was fourteen,” Korra nervously said.

“Hey that’s fine. I don’t want to push you too far. I’ll go slow until you’re comfortable. Mr. Prick then?”

“Okay.”

Korra lay back on the bed while Asami strapped the dildo into place. She walked over to the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube from the draw before kneeling onto the bed beside Korra. Asami shook her head at the brown-haired woman below her.

“Push your hips up more so I get better access.”

Korra shuffled a bit to get in position then felt the chill of cold lube around her entrance. Asami started to stroke and spread the lube around trying to not get too much on her pubic hair. She gasped every time Asami ran her thumb over her clit.

She added extra lube to her fingers before playing with Korra’s entrance. Asami was surprised at how fast Korra was able to relax as she pushed two fingers into the wet heat.

“Fuck that feels amazing. Please I need more.” Korra gasped a bit as she moved closer to Asami.

“Really, more?” Asami smirked as she put a third finger into Korra and moved them about playing with the tension of her entrance.

“I think I can give you more.” She whispered into Korra’s ear as she bent over, lining up with her entrance. Their lips clashed together as Asami thrusted into Korra. They both gripped onto each other closely and moved together, Korra meeting each of Asami’s thrushes. She couldn’t moan out because the other woman had captured her mouth in a gasping kiss.

Korra felt her body become more tense and becoming flush and sweaty from arousal. It didn’t help that Asami brought one hand down and started to rub her clit again. Korra gripped on harder as her orgasm crashed down. She whined a little when Asami pulled the strap on out of her and curled into her partner’s side.

“I think I went to the spirit world and back,” Korra sighed as she kissed Asami’s neck.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You look beautiful like this. I’d never want you to leave.”

“Neither do I but I think I’m stuck to your bed sheets and well there is a damp patch under me.” Korra mumbled the last bit as she shifted.

Slowly Asami got up from the bed and helped Korra to her feet making sure she could walk before letting go of her. “I’ve got a bathtub that’s big enough for both of us.”


	4. Protest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter and yes have spent a month procrastinating on it. If you think this chapter sounds odd well it's actually based on what happened last year in our college. I have not dramatized any of this because I am still annoyed at that any of it happened in the first place. This was pre covid as well in October. Technically this is more of a vent filler chapter but next one should be a fluffy date and pranks.

Korra didn’t take long to settle in but there were still a few hitches she had to get over. Asami was dedicated to her work and took no distractions from Korra no matter what she tried. Yet, she could not mess around for long, spending her first week running back and forward between the library archives, online databases and down town to the city library hoping she could find the right documents.

On top of that she had started to pack her things up to move. Her landlord was all too happy to get rid of her to raise the price up for the next tenant. Asami came over after work one of the days to see how much Korra had to move. She was surprised at how small it was.

“Are those encyclopaedias as a tv stand?”

“I took humanities not engineering. Sue me.”

“I won’t. You know I can have someone hired to help you move everything.”

“That is an option but Mako and Bolin have a favor they own me and I’m using it. We could pull a trick on Mako,” grinned Korra as she gripped on to Asami’s sleeves.

“If you want to. I’ll help you if you help me trick Lin someday, didn’t you say she’d freak if she found out you were back in the city?”

“Yes, she would. Hey, both ways I’m winning so it’s a deal.”

The next day Korra felt the first sharp breeze of winter that came down from the mountains that surrounded Republic City. She bundled her scarf into her jacket and decided to get coffee for Asami. With coffees in hand she continued to walk up to the college. Korra noticed Zhu Li getting out of her car and waved at her but she wasn’t expecting the department president Varrick to also get out beside her and kiss her on the check.

Korra quickly turned the other way and took the furthest route to the office that wouldn’t make her run into the pair. Asami was already in the office on her computer when Korra stormed in and dumped to coffee beside her.

“You won’t believe what I just saw.”

“A flying koala pig?” Asami didn’t even look up at Korra and continued to scroll through emails.

“Zhu Li and Varrick kissing,” said Korra as waving her arms about. “I thought they hated each other.”

Asami looked amusingly at Korra before taking a sip of the coffee. She placed it away from her wildly waving arms. “They’ve been married six years. The president doesn’t like that they work together but they have been at their jobs longer than him. It wouldn’t do any good on his image if he transferred one of them. Varrick might look like a lay about but he still knows how this department works and no one could ever replace Zhu Li.”

Korra jaw dropped a bit as she finally sat down. She just sat for a moment to take it in.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“I assumed it was common knowledge. Even the students know.”

Korra grunted and took a swig from her coffee “Zhu Li played me like a fool. We were talking the other day and I said that it must be hard working for such an asshole.” Korra shook her head. “Even worse, then I said that he probably hasn’t had a solid relationship ever. She just sat there and nodded away. How am I meant to face her?”

“Like nothing happened. I don’t think Zhu Li takes offence very often and you can tell if she is annoyed. I can talk to her about it but don’t stress.”

The computer pinged beside Asami. She turned around and opened the email. Korra watched her calm face turn sour as she angry scrolled through the email.

“I cannot believe this,” Asami said.

Korra walked over to Asami’s computer and read the email over her shoulder. “He can’t be serious. The college always had graduation on campus not down in the city centre.”

“In the cathedral as well. Does he not even realize that half of the students are different religions and never have set foot in the cathedral or will because of their beliefs.”

“Well yeah why would I go in there? He’s brought this into a non-denomination event and campus.”

“The students are going to riot at this. I have third years in an hour and I am sure that other staff will support. He suggested that we should have another school last year but it would be private because of the money that could be made. It’s not like he has to pay us lectures we are paid by the state. Something needs to be done. Raiko doesn’t seem to care about the collage, just his job and his image,” grumbled Asami.

Korra quickly saw the change on campus. Students were more vocal with their complaints and the student societies and union started to organize walk outs and protest. Asami let her students out early to attend. Korra leaned over the library stairs looking down at the mass of people shouting at the president’s office. Banners and signs raised higher in the air anytime someone stepped out of the office. She noticed Asami push through the crowd up to the library stairs.

“Nice crowd isn’t it?” Korra moved over to let Asami lean on the handrail beside her. The stairs vibrated with each stomp of the protest. Asami wrapped an arm around Korra.

“You think they he’ll listen?”

“If he doesn’t then the staff take action which we will and if he still doesn’t listen then who knows if the city will send anyone in. We can’t exactly get rid of him until his term is up just because we hate him.”

“That does not make me want to punch him any less, Asami.”

“And how is that going to solve the problem?” She raised an eyebrow not amused at Korra grinning back at her.

“Well you see that was how I kind of solved all my problems before. If there was a fight in any of the bars down at the docklands, I would have been in the middle of it. Why do you think I want to avoid the chief? Like I was sticking up for what I know is right but because I just knocked a few guys out or busted their lip I’m the one who is wrong,” Korra said with frustration. Asami rubbed her back and pulled her into a hug.

“There are rarely people who want to play fair in the world. You saw it with your time fighting and I saw it with Amon and his equalist. They think they can hold power over us but we are individuals like our students that have so much more we hold dear than the control they try hold over us. They do not care about others just power. Raiko is no different than any of those. All he’ll ever care about power and keeping it.”

Jeers rang out from the crowd as Raiko stepped out of the office. The student union presents and staff representative stood forward to greeted him stating their demands. Korra recognized one of the students beside the student union president. Jinora stood her ground and handed the terms to the college president on behave of the student union. Last time Korra saw the girl, she was fighting with her siblings over stealing her book. She had grown since then and certainly was following her family’s heritage on being a peacekeeper.

Raiko handed the sheet to his secretary and then spoke up to the crowd. “I know that you are angry at my decision to hold graduation off campus but I wanted this college to connect with the rest of the city and in what better way than our graduation ceremony. However, I will hold a meeting with union representatives to reach agreement.”

He nodded to his secretary and walked back into the office not to deal with any questions himself.


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this kind of cute and funny. I’ll try and get a few more chapters out of the way before I’m back studying, anywho, enjoy.

Mako and Bolin maundered the bedframe through the door while Korra came behind them with two boxes in her arms and a bag of bedding that almost made her get wedged in the door. Bolin had borrowed a van from one of his cousins and it was one of Mako’s off days. Korra grumbled as she placed the boxes into the kitchen space. They had been moving all afternoon and she was feeling it in her arms. A thud came from the bedroom.

“You better not break my bed. It’s got more years behind it than all our ages together. My grandparents would haunt me.” She walked into the bedroom and saw Bolin nursing his hand. “Are you okay?”

“Mako dropped the bed on my hand,” he exclaimed holding his hand out to Korra.

“I didn’t mean it. I just meant to put it on the ground, I did not know your hand was there.”

Korra left the two bricking while she went for the last set of boxes however, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the time on the clock. Asami wanted to pick her up at six for dinner celebrating moving in and it was almost that time. She legged it down the stairs to grab the boxes, hoping she’d make it back up before Asami landed at her door and was greeted by Mako.

Asami had not turned up when she returned back to the apartment. Bolin had his hand bandaged lightly. He smiled and took the top box off the pile she had. Korra left the other two in the living room.

“Guys I have date coming to pick me up real soon. Any change you can leave so I can get ready?”

Bolin popped his head in the living room from the bedroom. “Oh, who is it? Do we know them? Have you ever considered a double date because Opal would love it?”

“Opal? What happened between Eska and you? Last I hear she was mad for you.”

“Oh, she was mad alright and tried to fire a lump of ice at my head. She found someone more dominating.”

“Then what’s Opal like?”

Mako laughed “She’s assertive and stubborn like any Beifong.”

“But like in a good way. She really has helped me keep organized.”

“Coming from the same family that has Chief as the fun aunt, two brothers who are crazy strong and throw metal around for fun and the adopted sister that ran off with her adoptive brother.”

Bolin kept trying defended his choice of girlfriend when they heard a knock at the door.

Mako opened the door and was greeted by Asami clearly dressed up to go out. “What are you doing here?”

It didn’t take a second for Korra to run by Mako and tackle hug Asami with kisses. Bolin started to laugh as Mako looked questionably at Korra. She sticks her tongue out. “You can’t have her. She’s mine now.”

“Korra, please. I think that we don’t need to scare him off forever just for tonight. I’ve the restaurant booked for seven and you need to change. It’s nice seeing you again Mako”

Korra looked down at her tank top, leggings and ugg boots. “Is this place really really fancy?”

* * *

Maybe it was the autumn air but Asami couldn’t help but huddle closer to Korra when they stepped out of the car. The restaurant was down near the dock, one Asami would never normally go but she looked around to see if they had a good selection of water tribe dishes and she also couldn’t help but try their fried goose crab.

The warm air and chattering of different parties surrounded them as they walked in and lead to their table. Korra felt out of place, usually grabbing food from whatever Dai Pai Dong was set up closest to the stadium. She was still taking in her surroundings when they were brought up stairs to a quieter part of the restaurant. The tables where more split up and set in booths.

“I hope you like it here.” Asami pulled Korra’s chair out then sat next to her. “They’ve some water tribe dishes I’ve heard.”

“I’d kill for some puffin seal sausages. Oh, I hope they have five flavour soup with artic hen.”

Korra was disappointed to find they did not have any puffin seal on the menu and took seaweed noodles as a side with octopus snake fritters. Asami eyed up the dumpling mix and flying salmon sushi. The waiter took their menus and left a bottle of wine with them.

“You look really nice tonight,” Korra blushed. Asami winked at her and reached for the wine.

“You look amazing in that dress,” she said as she poured a glass for Korra and her. “Especially since you got ready that fast. I’d love to see you take it back off tonight.” She whispered the last bit before sipping her wine.

Korra quickly averted her eyes away from the woman beside her only to make eye contact with Varrick who had just entered the room. Zhu Li walked in behind him only to be dragged across the room by him. Asami and Korra just gave each other a look.

“Say what are the chances of meeting the two of you here? And tonight, of all nights,” he exclaimed. “Did you hear the news yet? We had to celebrate,” Varrick was cut off by Zhu Li tapping his shoulder and shaking her head.

“Ah sorry ladies I got ahead of myself. Swore an oath of secrecy but Zhu Li found out. You’ll find out on Monday. It will be great.”

“Let’s go to our table Varrick. Sorry for interrupting your dinner together and enjoy the rest of your night” Zhu Li grabbed Varrick’s collar of his suit jacket to get him to move on.

“We will,” they both waved the couple away.

When their food arrived, they tucked in as soon as the waiter left them alone. Korra stole a dumpling from Asami’s dish after she lost one of her fritters to Asami’s chopsticks. They told each other different stories of when they were kids. Asami was particularly interested to learn about Korra’s pet polar bear dog Naga.

“So, you brought a polar bear dog into the city? Are they not eight feet tall?”

“I couldn’t leave Naga behind in the South Pole but yeah she was a bit big for the city. She’s probably eating all the fish on my parents but she’s a good guard dog so they don’t have to worry about that. Did you have any pets as a kid?”

“When I was very young my parents would bring me to the park to feed the turtle ducks. I never had any pets but the turtle ducks were special to me. You cannot keep a turtle duck in an apartment. I tried,” Asami giggled thinking of when she tried to sneak one home.

“Naga was too big to fit in our house we had keep her in the back garden. She could just hop over the fence when she felt like it but that’s how she almost crushed a cop. A polar bear dog might be fast but she was a bit obvious in the city if I was trying to get away from the cops.”

Asami laughed and took Korra’s last fritter. Korra faked a gasp and grabbed Asami’s wine and finished it. “Are we even,” she grinned.

“If you are in that much of a hurry for dessert then maybe we should head back to mine and I’ll treat you to something real sweet.”


	6. Red rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it is the last day of Korrasami week here is the chapter. I think that this is my smuttest yet. Enjoy.

Asami lead Korra out of the restaurant when she paid the bill. The sun had already set in the bay and the streetlights lit up the footpaths. They held onto each other close walking around the crowds on the street. No one cared, caught up in whatever they were doing. They turned a corner to the car park. Korra went to open the car door but Asami stopped her and pulled her close so she was stuck between the car and Asami. Arms wrapped around Korra’s waist and Asami started to kiss her.

Korra ran her hand through Asami’s hair and pulled the gold pin that was holding her hair up. Her hair fell down past her shoulders and glistened under the streetlights. She drew back a moment when she felt her hair against her shoulders. “Please be careful that was my mother’s.”

Slowly Korra brought it around and handed it to her. The noise of other people came closer and they pulled away. Asami smiled as she pushed Korra’s hair from her flush face.

“Come on, let’s get in the car. There is still a whole night to waste,” suggested Korra.

As much as Korra wanted and craved Asami’s touch she held back while they were in the car. As traffic slowed at the junction they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Do you want to head to a club? There is one not far from here I go to from time to time.”

“I thought that we were going to you know head straight back to yours,” Korra looked a bit confused at Asami’s suggestion and she went to any clubs.

“We can do that in this club you know,” Asami winked.

“Oh? Oh!” Korra immediately shook her head. “Not that I don’t want to do anything like that it’s just I am not sure if I am comfortable around total strangers. Maybe one day?”

“That is fine. We can set that as a boundary.”

* * *

The moment that the apartment door shut behind the couple, Asami pinned Korra to the wall. Hungrily, Korra wrapped her arms around the taller woman as Asami nipped and bit Korra’s neck and collarbone. She moans as a hand reaches for the zip of her dress. Asami rakes her nails against Korra’s now exposed back as her dress falls to the floor. Korra’s eyelashes fluttered, letting Asami possessively take control.

The kiss started slow with Asami teasing Korra’s mouth open with her tongue. Then crushed together, both women trying to take the upper hand but Asami played dirty. She brought her hands away from Korra’s wrists and cupped her boobs instead, running her thumbs over Korra’s nipples until they were teased enough for her liking

Korra fought back a moan as she grinded against Asami’s hip. When Asami did pull away, Korra pleaded for more, feeling her arousal throb thinking of what would happen next.

“Do you want to try something different like bondage?” Korra felt a quiver run through her as Asami leaned in closer to whisper. “I would love to see you tied up on my bed, straining against ropes and leg wide open for me to see all of your beautiful body.”

“Oh spirits, yes,” groaned Korra. “Please tie me up and use me.”

Asami looked sinfully at Korra. “I see that you really want it so I will give it to you. Be a good girl and go sit on the bed. I’ll bring everything in and we can go over everything before so you are totally sure.”

Korra nodded and headed to the bed room after she picked her dress off the ground. Asami bit her lip seeing Korra bend down giving the dark-haired woman a wonderful view of her ass. She went to the closet next to where they had been making out and pulled a box from one of the shelves.

Dark red ropes sat on top of different bags of toys, she rummaged around for her gag and placed it by the ropes. Then took out the strap she used last time with Korra. At the edge of the box, almost hid among other toys Asami spotted a riding crop. It wasn’t hers to start with but did not have the heart to get rid. Platinum cuffs lay next to the crop. Asami shut the box and slide it back into the closet.

After she gathered everything and headed to the bedroom. She tried not to giggle at Korra sitting cross legged with a goofy smile that always sent her heart fluttering. She placed everything in front of her.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Korra picked up some of the rope. “They match your lipstick.”

“I liked the colour. Have you used a gag before?”

“Well no but I am assuming that it will shut me up. I am okay with that.”

“What about pictures? They will stay between us of course.” Asami sat next to a slightly flush Korra.

“I’d really like that.” She slides closer to Asami until she almost mounted her lap. “Asami, I need you.”

Asami playfully pushed Korra onto her back. “Go on and get comfortable but keep your legs spread,” she said firmly as she gathered the ropes. She started with Korra’s arms, tying them slightly above her head to the bedframe. Korra tested the restraints and flexed her muscles more for show as Asami ran her hand down Korra’s arm.

She then tied Korra’s legs separately to the bottom of the bedframe with enough space for Asami to sit between her legs. Korra did a final pull against the ropes before relaxing into the sheets and looking down lustfully at Asami. “Are you finished yet?”

“Almost.” Asami finally took the rest of her clothes off and crawled onto Korra’s lap. She secured the gag onto Korra and gently kissed her nose. She trails kisses down Korra’s body and teases the inside of her thighs before burying her head into the mound of dark curls.

Korra groaned at the sudden contact. Asami was rougher than last time now raking her teeth and sucking on Korra’s clit. She pushed her hips up to meet Asami’s mouth, begging for more. Slowly she runs her tongue down to Korra’s entrance. She delves her tongue in trying to bring her to the edge. Asami swirled her tongue around enjoying the sloppy attempts of Korra trying to match her pace.

The gag couldn’t block out all of whimpers and Asami felt a sudden jerk from Korra meaning she was close. Korra moved more when she was close to an orgasm like she was trying to fight it off. The restraints helped keep her from moving away from Asami’s touch. She kept playing with her wetness, lapping and sucking and getting lost in Korra’s scent. She wanted more, had to have more.

A second later Korra snapped and felt all the pressure dissolve as she tried to ride Asami’s face but the ropes held her back. That didn’t stop Asami from continuing to eat Korra out while she came down. Asami finally came up breathless and panting with swollen lips. She wiped the wetness with her thumb before bring it down to her own mound of curls.

“You’ve gotten me so wet Korra.” She rubbed herself and brought her slick hand up to show Korra who looked on with a heady gaze. “Maybe you could fuck me but not today. That’s my job. Let me grab my camera.”

Asami let her hips sway as she got off the bed and fetched her camera from the drawers across the room. While she was standing, she got the strap on and slide a bullet vibrator into herself before walking over to the bed with remote and camera in hand.

“Since you can’t move like this, I thought that it would be nice to feel a bit of pleasure myself. Make those tied up hands useful for me” She carefully placed the remote into Korra’s hands, she grabbed on so it didn’t slip out of her grip.

Korra quickly switched it on, making Asami gasp and grip onto her camera.

“Oh, we are going to play like that are we? If you want then.” Asami switched her camera to her left hand and used her other one to stroked Korra’s folds. As Korra moaned she heard the shutters of the camera. The sound made her quiver. She counted five shots before Asami spoke up.

“Open your eyes for me,” purred Asami. Korra opened her eyes and looked up at Asami who was standing almost over her with the camera facing directly down on her. “You look amazing like this. Do you want me to show you?”

Korra nodded as Asami sank down to her knees and mounted herself onto Korra. She could feel Asami’s wetness against her bare skin. She was almost too distracted with Asami gently grinding against her to see the photos on camera monitor. Korra moaned looking at the assortment of shots in the gallery of her.

“You like that. You like seeing yourself all flustered and tied up. I’d say you’d cum faster if we did this in front of the mirror in my bathroom.”

She leans over and placed the camera safely on the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube she had left there earlier that day. She poured it onto her hand and stroked the dick before using what was left on her hand to latter Korra’s already wet entrance.

Asami positioned herself carefully and sank into Korra. Korra moved the remote’s setting a notch higher earning a jolt from Asami. It hit deep inside Korra making her gasp under the gag. Asami grips onto Korra’s shoulders as she fucks her harder into the bed, moaning when the vibrator moves slightly within her. She slams her hips into Korra’s as she started to feel her core tense up when Korra set it at the highest pace. She pants pushing herself as deep as she can into Korra as her orgasm rocks through her.

“Ah,” Asami let a high pitch cry out as she rocked into Korra riding her orgasm out. Korra followed not too long after with the pressure of toy deep in her and Asami moaning on her chest. She clenched against the dildo as she cummed, letting her head fall back to the pillow behind.

They both stayed like that for a moment until Asami whimpered when she moved and Korra remembered that the vibrator was still on. She struggled to turn it off with her bound hands but when she did Asami groaned and curled up closer to her as she slid the dildo out.

She reaches up and undoes the gag. Drool drips and pools of Korra’s chest. Asami softly kisses her as she takes her arm restraints off. Korra immediately wraps her arms around Asami and kisses the top of her head.

“That was intense.”

“You look such a mess right now.”

“But I am your mess, right?”

“Yes, you are,” Asami nuzzled into the nook of Korra’s neck.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Asami? I could use a little help”

“Oh! Yes, sorry.” Asami shot up and helped Korra out of the ropes that still tied her legs apart.


End file.
